


Our Fight

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [34]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Your love roller coaster has come to a stop.





	Our Fight

You push him off you, slipping through the sea of people, as he remains on your heels; ever since NXT started, his attitude had gotten out of control. They weren’t using them like they were supposed to, and it had to be the worst time for him to be involved with anyone. That matched with his flirtations with random bar flies was enough for you to flee, the whole time your insecurity begged for just a little excuse to disappear…Dean had just handed you the last one.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” You shove him back as you finally make it out of the bar and began your walk to the parking garage, “I’m done with this shit! It’s not my fault the company is fucking you!”

He waits until you’ve made it to the garage as though that will help your mood, “I know. I’m sorry. Just—”

“Just nothing!” You slap the hand that tries to catch your wrist, facing him with your chin elevated, “I’m done. Lose my number, don’t show up at my apartment, and when you’re really looking for attention? Go fuck yourself.”

“(Y/N)…” Trailing off, he holds his hands up in the air, nodding quickly, “Fine, you finally get exactly what you want. I’m not doing this tonight. I’d rather get laid than argue.”

His words knock the wind out of you, like he’s landing a punch square in your stomach. You remain in your spot, crossing your arms and refusing to speak.

Dean erupts, strangling the air, “It’s that fucking easy for you, isn’t it?! You are just looking for any excuse to drop me, just like this bullshit company.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. Every time it gets too hard for you, you want to run.”

“That doesn’t excuse you doing a body shot off some—”

“You’re right. But it’s not like I was fucking her. I go home to you. I want to be with you.”

“Don’t act like there’s not a damn thing wrong with that shit!”

“So cut me off for a few days! Don’t threaten to leave!” Dean’s eyes signal clear defeat as he hangs his head, adding, “You can’t do that every time…not to me…”

Somehow, this whole thing had turned around on you; you believed, more than anything, he wanted you. It scared you, chilled you to the bone. Yet, the idea of him in pain hurt you more. You close the distance between you, your hands on the side of his neck, and force him to look at you, “You’re right. I’m—you’re right.” You stroke his cheeks with your thumbs, kissing the corners of his mouth before hugging him tightly, “I’m sorry. Please forgive me…”

Dean’s arms embrace you as he kisses your shoulder, “I will…as long as you stop trying to leave. Promise me.”

“…I promise you, no more running.”


End file.
